<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giving and Taking by Mizuiro_no_Yume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246661">Giving and Taking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuiro_no_Yume/pseuds/Mizuiro_no_Yume'>Mizuiro_no_Yume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vampire Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:43:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuiro_no_Yume/pseuds/Mizuiro_no_Yume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding Victor is not enough. Yuuri has to make sure he gets out of here safely even if he needs to offer his own blood to do so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giving and Taking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking in such a dark night as this one isn't easy, but Yuuri doesn't risk lighting a candle. There are still people walking around in groups, looking for something they won't find if Yuuri can do something about it.</p><p>Yuuri stumbles more than once, but he manages not to fall as he makes his way to the old detached cellar and he's even successful in not making any noise, at least until he opens the door.</p><p>The way it creaks unsettles him and forces him to stop, waiting just in case someone is nearby and heard it, but nothing happens. Everything is fine.</p><p>With a relieved sigh, Yuuri goes in and closes the door as carefully as he can before finally trying to light one of the candles he brought with him.</p><p>This cellar doesn't have any windows, so he doesn't have to worry about anyone seeing the light from outside, yet his hands tremble and it takes him more than one attempt to finally strike a match and kindle the candle. And then he can see his surroundings.</p><p>Years of trinkets accumulated welcome him; their shadows are unfamiliar and eerie. It's a good reminder he shouldn't but here, but...</p><p>"Yuuri, is that you?"</p><p>There is a part of him that's still wary, that's still aware of the danger of being in front of a predator, yet that voice pulls him toward its owner before he can even think.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>It was like this when he met him, too, and Yuuri suspects it'll always be the same. Yuuri walks slowly and carefully, not noticing the moving shadows as he looks for him.</p><p>Yuuri finds him leaning against a wall, at the farthest part of the cellar. He looks pale under the shadows, and the light from the dancing candle doesn't change that as Yuuri walks closer.</p><p>"Victor."</p><p>Victor smiles, his mouth taking a heart-like shape that makes Yuuri's heart skip a beat.</p><p>"I was sure you'd come," Victor says, sounding cheerful despite his visible tiredness. "Was it easy?"</p><p>"They're still patrolling."</p><p>"So I guess I still can't get out." Victor sighs, closing his eyes for one short moment.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"You warned me," Victor replies, shrugging like it isn't a big deal. It <i>is</i>, though. Every night Yuuri can see it more clearly, as Victor loses his strength more and more. "I'm hungry."</p><p>That's nothing but a statement, yet Yuuri feels like he has to answer.</p><p>"If you go out..."</p><p>Even if no one sees Victor, someone going missing would raise alarm even before they find a body.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>And Victor doesn't move.</p><p>He could attack him now, just like he could have attacked him a few days ago, and even before that. But just like those night Yuuri hadn't know anything, just like that time Victor saved him from a fall that could have killed him, just like all these nights Yuuri had come willingly to his hiding place, Victor doesn't do anything.</p><p>That makes Yuuri feel a pang of guilt. He's the one who locked Victor up in this cellar, and saying he did so to protect him doesn't make sense when Victor is wasting away, getting closer and closer to a death slower and more painful than the one he'd have if anyone found him.</p><p>How can he repay his debt if he kills Victor instead of saving him?</p><p>Leaving the candle safely on the floor is easy, and so is taking a step forward. Talking, though, is hard.</p><p>He feels like he wouldn't be able to take his words back after he says them, and then he'd be completely at Victor's mercy... but hasn't he been at his mercy since they meet?</p><p>Victor arrived in Hasetsu weeks ago, he stayed at the Katsuki's inn, he even danced with Yuuri during the festival while Yuuri and everyone in Hasetsu thought of Victor as an eccentric and time-lagged foreigner who loves to play around at night and who has no connection with the recent disappearances.</p><p>During that time, Victor had hurt others, yes, the first body found proves it, but he has never harmed Yuuri.</p><p>That's why he has to trust Victor.</p><p>"If... if it's only a little, you can..."</p><p>"Yuuri?" Victor asks, sounding confused. Maybe he has never thought of Yuuri as a potential food source and that's why even now he doesn't get what Yuuri is trying to say.</p><p>That's the last push Yuuri needs. It helps him to make up his mind completely and to talk firmly like he had not been able to do before.</p><p>"If you don't kill me, you can drink my blood."</p><p>Victor's eyes soften in a way that makes Yuuri blush and fiddle nervously with his fingers, not feeling as scared as he should be.</p><p>"I'd never hurt you."</p><p>Maybe that's true, but if they do this, it'll become a lie.</p><p>All the legends say that there's nothing more painful than a vampire's bite; their victims suffer as each drop of their blood is sucked slowly until they finally reach their excruciating death.</p><p>But as long as Victor doesn't kill him, it'll be fine. The only thing that matters is that Victor lives long enough to escape from Hasetsu, which should be soon, once everyone is convinced there isn't a vampire around anymore. Though if Victor can drink from a fresh cut, maybe Yuuri won't have to worry about pain.</p><p>"I wonder if there's something sharp here." </p><p>"I'm not some barbarian." Victor sounds offended and he's <i>pouting</i>.</p><p>Inexplicably, that makes Yuuri chuckle as he finally kneels beside Victor.</p><p>"Fine." Yuuri takes a breath, hardening his resolve. "Do it."</p><p>Instead of straightening and leaning towards him, Victor offers his hand to Yuuri.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>Refusing to think about anything, Yuuri takes it —shuddering at how <i>cold</i> it is, wondering how he didn't notice before— and lets Victor pull him closer until Yuuri is straddling him.</p><p>Victor smiles, raising his other hand to brush Yuuri's hair out of his face in a gesture far too gentle for a predator like him, and he takes several long seconds to just stare at him. Why?</p><p>"I thought you were hungry." Staying still is the only thing Yuuri can do as his heart pounds loudly. He wants to be done with this instead of having to deal with the anticipation of something he may not even be able to imagine.</p><p>"I am," Victor says, caressing his cheek before sliding his hand down and down until his hand stops on his neck, two of his fingers resting just on his pulse point. "I'm savoring the moment."</p><p>Is that supposed to be a joke?</p><p>"Victor." Yuuri doesn't try to mask the impatience in his tone, and he bends his neck in one last offer that he hopes Victor'll take because his courage won't last all night and if Victor takes longer, he may just run away from him and forget about all this until the next time.</p><p>And finally, Victor moves his head, bringing it close enough to his neck to touch it with his lips.</p><p>"Trust me," Victor whispers against his skin. The lack of breath accompanying those words is so obvious that Yuuri shivers. "I won't hurt you."</p><p>Knowing that's a lie doesn't stop him from wanting to believe it, foolish as that is, and Yuuri closes his eyes.</p><p>"Just do it."</p><p>Victor obeys, and Yuuri <i>moans</i>.</p><p>During all his life, Yuuri has heard that there's truth in all legends, and he himself has been a witness of such a thing. In fact, Victor himself, with his need of consuming human blood and his inability to be out while the sun shines, proves those immortal creatures really exist outside people's imaginations and creative tales, which should give more weight to all that is said about them.</p><p>Yet this is not what legends say it should be.</p><p>Victor fangs are as cold as he is. They are sharp and menacing as they touch his skin, yet the piercing pain Yuuri expects doesn't come. Instead, as they pierce his skin, Yuuri feels nothing but warmth and the tension of his body changes into a state of full relaxation before a pleasant shiver runs through him, making him moan again.</p><p>This sensation is less intense than the initial one, but it accumulates, pooling in his stomach and even lower...</p><p>He's aware of what's happening, he feels how Victor is sucking his blood slowly, and he <i>knows</i> that he could die, but his body doesn't seem to even register the pain of being bitten, and his instincts aren't screaming at him to run.</p><p>He doesn't feel in danger, he...</p><p>Yuuri can barely stop himself from bucking against Victor because the need filling him is more strong than his own good sense. There's still a part of him that can think, though, and Yuuri tries to talk even if forming coherent words feels like an impossible task.</p><p>"What...? How...?"</p><p>This is weird, it doesn't make sense. Yuuri can barely hold himself back from asking for more. <i>Drink more, take all of me, make me a part of you.</i></p><p>His head is spinning because he needs <i>more</i>, <i>more</i>, <i>more</i>.</p><p>Victor's hands are on his hips, keeping Yuuri still even as Victor stops drinking. He retreats his fangs even as he stays in the same position and he uses his lips now to caress his pulse point. The disappointment draws a whine from Yuuri.</p><p>"Giving and taking," Victor whispers as he licks where the wounds from his fangs should be. </p><p>Is there even a wound? Yuuri is starting to doubt it because instead of aching, Yuuri's skin vibrates with need.</p><p>"I told you,” Victor continues, kissing his skin, “I won't hurt you. Never."</p><p>And that does it.</p><p>All his restraints are gone. Being embarrassed, or nervous, or scared, or confused is impossible now because he knows too well what he wants, what he <i>needs</i>, and only Victor can give it to him. And he can trust Victor. How could he have doubted that?</p><p>"More," Yuuri begs, his tone demanding and desperate at the same time.</p><p>Victor trembles against him and his hands clench his hips almost painfully for a second.</p><p>"No, not like this." Victor sounds restrained —unfairly so when Yuuri is going crazy. At least Victor takes pity on him and kisses his neck while he touches Yuuri, caressing his chest and going lower until he can fondle the bulge in Yuuri's pants. "Ah, you're hard." Victor doesn't sound surprised.</p><p>Maybe he should feel insulted, but Yuuri can only move against that hand, grinding against it because he needs something, anything.</p><p>"What do you want? I don't think I've enough blood to get hard. Do you want to fuck me? Though I suppose you can't, not now."</p><p>What is Victor talking about? Yuuri can't really understand him despite being able to hear him over the beating of his own heart.</p><p>"Victor," he begs, running his fingers through Victor's hair.</p><p>Victor chuckles and gives a playful lick to his pulse point that makes Yuuri moan again.</p><p>"You're drowning in pleasure, you want more."</p><p>"Yes." Yuuri nods, too feverish and impatient.</p><p>"Like this?" Victor asks, using his hand to open Yuuri's pants and to touch his erection.</p><p>No.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>Why aren't Victor's fangs piercing his skin?</p><p>Despite that, Yuuri stills groans and thrusts into that hand, partially aware that it isn't as cold as it was before.</p><p>There's no way to deny Victor's skills and the way he plays with him is almost enough to make him forget the initial burst of pleasure that started this all. Almost, because no matter how close Victor gets him to his climax, it still doesn't feel enough and Yuuri tilts his head, offering Victor his neck.</p><p>"Victor, <em>drink</em>."</p><p>With a shudder, Victor kisses his neck again.</p><p>"Patience is a virtue, yes?" he whispers, increasing Yuuri's frustration, and with a chuckle, he increases the pace of his hand.</p><p>It's just too much even though any relief still seems so far away, and although Yuuri can't stop himself from making more noise than he should, he can't form any words. Talking, <em>thinking</em>, is impossible and...</p><p>And then Victor bites him.</p><p>Yuuri comes with a shout, shaking and forgetting everything except the feeling of Victor's fangs piercing his neck, of Victor's hands holding him, of Victor's body against his.</p><p>Recovering from that takes him so long Yuuri wonders if he should rush to get home before his sister or his parents realize he isn't there, but he's so relaxed he can't muster the will to do so, and Victor feels different, he...</p><p>"You're warm," Yuuri says, full of wonder, and reaches to one of Victor's hands, noticing the contradiction between his warmth and his lack of pulse.</p><p>"Thanks to you," Victor replies, brushing Yuuri's fringe from his forehead and smiling down at him.</p><p><em>I could stay like this forever</em>, Yuuri thinks as he slides down and buries his face in Victor's chest, but he knows that's not possible and not just because morning is coming and his absence can endanger Victor.</p><p>"Will you leave as soon as you can?"</p><p>He knows the answer. He just needs to hear it to stop himself from hoping for the impossible.</p><p>"I have to." Victor sighs, holding Yuuri tightly, and after a long pause he adds, "Will you come with me?"</p><p>Those words are so unexpected, Yuuri's heart skips a beat. He can think of too many reasons to say <em>no</em> —his family is here, his friends are here, his life is here... But he has many other reasons to say <em>yes</em>, doesn't he?</p><p>During all his days and nights at Minako's studio, training to be better and better, he has dreamed of the world Minako has told him about. The big cities that never sleep, the theaters whose walls vibrate with rounds of applause, the dancers that are even better than him and Minako, and who could teach him more.</p><p>And he could go now.</p><p>He could take Victor's hand and go into that world, allowing himself to be selfish just this once. He could try to make his dream come true with Victor by his side, spending many nights like this, like lovers, living instead of hiding in the shadows.</p><p>It'd be crazy...</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>But it's all he wants.</p><p>Victor pulls him into a kiss that expresses more than words could and Yuuri smiles into that kiss. He's sure he won't regret it, just like he doesn't regret coming to Victor's side tonight and offering him his blood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>